Reassurance
by heists
Summary: "He has the world at his fingertips, but recently he's been wrapped around her finger." :: ThwartShipping  Leaf/Giovanni . strong T for language and implications. 50 sentences.


PLEASE NOTE: this fic definitely contains material that has a chance of offending those bothered by: pedophilia, nudity, sexual situations, implied sex, underage girl with a legal adult, etc. Don't like, don't read. If you do read, don't bitch about the pairing, mmkay? Yes, I realize I'm twisted on some level to enjoy this ship, so you don't have to tell me again.

Still here? Good. =) I got the prompts from the 1sentence lj community (of which I'm not a part of, considering I don't even _have _an lj). This is the Epsilon set, so credit goes to to whoever wrote it.

Hope you enjoy. ^^

* * *

**Motion**:

He's not sure if she'll ever stop moving, but he knows he wants to be there to see it.

**Cool**:

The water is clean and cool between her toes, so she jumps when she suddenly senses his body heat behind her.

**Young**:

He often points out that it's easier for her to ignore the age gap - he's the one that has to look at a teenager, after all.

**Last**:

She isn't the first, of course, but something tells him the list will end with her.

**Wrong**:

They've both decided it doesn't matter; she's never paid much heed to rules, and he's never cared about right and wrong, anyways.

**Gentle**:

The first time, he goes easy, but it isn't long before he's reminded of the fact that she that she is far from delicate, and she isn't looking for gentle.

**One**:

Her mother always told her to court backwards to calm down, but he frustrates her so much, she's never gotten to one.

**Thousand**:

The hundred times he's called her a foolish girl is topped only by the thousand times she's called him a bastard.

**King**:

He's the king of a criminal organization, so it turns her stomach to think it just might make her queen.

**Learn**:

He hadn't realized how much more he had to learn, and how much she could teach him.

**Blur**:

The years pass in a blur, until she's seven years older and even he has trouble calling her a little girl.

**Wait**:

He doesn't tell her that those seven years were a long wait.

**Change**:

Every once in a while, she'll go hone and be the girl that left Pallet all those years ago, but she can't help but note that it's like putting on an old jacket you've long since outgrown.

**Command**:

If they're being completely honest, neither of them are truly sure who wears the pants.

**Hold**:

No matter how many times she declares herself independent, no matter how many times she slams the door behind her, they both know his hold will always be on her.

**Need**:

What she doesn't know is how much he relies on that hold - how much he _needs _it.

**Vision**:

When be chuckles at the sight of her in glasses, she sighs and realizes she shouldn't have expected any less.

**Attention**:

Upon realizing he pays just a little more attention to her when she wears her skirt, she's almost reassured that (deep down) Giovanni is a man, too.

**Soul**:

Red tells her souls have colors, and that hers is probably green or red - she can't help but mourn that her best friend doesn't - and can't - know how black her essence truly is.

**Picture**:

After leaving the hideout, she realizes the picture of herself (her mother took it just before she left home) is missing from he bag; she can't help but wonder what he would end up doing with it (and the possibilities frighten her).

**Fool**:

Red is speechless, but Blue wastes no time in calling her a fool, to which she smirks and replies: "You honestly think I don't already know that?"

**Mad**:

She knows he'll drive her crazy; her reassurance is knowing she'll do everything she can to bring him down with her.

**Child**:

Despite her protests and despite his refusal to acknowledge, she _is_ a child.

**Now**:

Too often - in her opinion - has she asked him: "What now?"

**Shadow**:

When she starts jumping at shadows, she realizes the apprehension he instills in her has evolved into full-blown paranoia.

**Goodbye**:

"In case you weren't aware" she tells him matter-of factly one day, "I kissed my innocence goodbye a long time ago."

**Hide**:

Even now, her 'flight' response still tells her to run away.

**Fortune**:

When the fortuneteller in Vermillion tells her a "tall, dark and mysterious man lies in your future," she scoffs.

**Safe**:

He often asks her if she realizes what a risk she's taking; she always reminds him safety is never high on her list of priorities.

**Ghost**:

She often goes to Pokemon Tower, hoping to see the ghost of that marowak and prays she'll get the chance to apologize for what she's doing.

**Book**:

It scares her, really, the way he can read her so well; her only reassurance is that she's learning to read him, too.

**Eye**:

She wonders if he keeps an eye on her as much as she keeps on eye out for him.

**Never**:

He's never beer so doubtful in his life, making this yet another 'first' she's brought about for him.

**Sing**:

When his deep bass joins her mellow alto, she's as surprised to hear his voice as he was upon learning she could sing.

**Sudden**:

It wasn't a gradual thing: one day she looked at him and realized that no matter how long or where she looked, she could never want another person like she did him.

**Stop**:

It's rare she asks him to stop, because she knows doing so will only give him the satisfaction of dominance (of course, it works both ways, ever if he'll never admit it).

**Time**:

He wonders, sometimes, if she knows how much time and youth she's wasting, being with him like this.

**Wash**:

She knows something's different when he looks at her and she doesn't feel the urge to wash herself clean of his searching gaze.

**Torn**:

He knows that she was torn at first, even if she swears otherwise; she always had a problem with saying no to Red.

**History**:

She surprises him by divulging her childhood first, but when she finishes and asks him about his own upbringing, he can't bring himself to return the favor.

**Power**:

He has the world at his fingertips, but recently he's been wrapped around her finger.

**Bother**:

He knows she gets her kicks out of annoying him - what he doesn't know is that she's elevated it to an art form.

**God**:

They've joked before that whatever higher being there may be, it has to be getting a real kick out of dicking around with them.

**Wall**:

Before she could register what was happening, he had her pressed into the wall, and his mouth was on hers before she had a chance to ask him what the hell he was doing.

**Naked**:

The first time, when he expects her to be nervous and shy like any normal girl would be, she again surprises him when she smirks at his roaming eyes (_and he swears she puffs out her chest just the tiniest bit_).

**Drive**:

She's not sure what drove him to taking her hand and leading her onto the ballroom's dance floor, but she knows that (_for once_) it actually feels right.

**Harm**:

Red and Blue often ask if he ever hurt her during her many encounters with him; she says 'no' because she's pretty sure 'we like it rough' isn't the explanation they would want to hear.

**Precious**:

She's grateful he doesn't treat her like something delicate, but rather treasures her because he doesn't need to be careful.

**Hunger**:

She knows it's wrong to the tenth power, but there's no other word for the desire that so clearly stems from him.

**Believe**:

They don't believe in love, really - the word is entirely too cliche and sickly-sweet on their tongues - but they do believe that there will never be anyone else.

* * *

^^ I had fun writing these - they're good for the muse, I think. Favorites... probably any of the ones with Red and/or Blue, and Ghost.


End file.
